The technical field generally relates to flow control valves in engine related gaseous streams. Presently available flow control valves suffer from highly constrained trade-offs between flow capacity and controllability. Butter fly and poppet valves have very good flow capacity but they have a highly non-linear flow response making controllability difficult. Butter fly and poppet valves also require relatively large actuator torque to control the valve. Rotary valves have improved controllability with a more linear flow response, but also have drawbacks. Rotary valves have limited available flow area and therefore a reduced flow capacity, and further many commercially available rotary valves include a 90° turn within the valve or on exit of the valve, thereby increasing pressure drop and further reducing flow capacity. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.